


Turnips

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [68]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cauthrien/Nathaniel, youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).



She’s on the farm, hoeing the ground for turnips, when a tall, hook-nosed man comes to call. He brings with him a small, hook-nosed boy, who he leaves standing by the fence while he goes to speak with Father. They stare at each other for a while before she hands him a spare hoe.

“If you’re going to just stand there, you might as well help out,” she says, trying not to whistle with the gap in her front teeth.

Arl Howe and Cauthrien’s father come out to see both their children covered in dirt and hoeing for their lives. One man bursts into laughter; the other blanches and starts apologising profusely. Nathaniel doesn’t know what the huge joke is, but his Father waves off the farmer with a few soothing words, citing a need for hard work and knowing the land, and carts him home.

Months later, inexplicably, there is turnip soup for dinner, and he doesn’t know why it tastes so good.


End file.
